bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank
Several games of the Bejeweled series incorporate a system in which ranks can be earned by playing the games and achieving in it. History ''Bejeweled 2'' The ranking system first appeared in Bejeweled 2. However, the game did not mount the progress of a rank; it only showed the rank the player is currently on and Rank can be displayed on scores in main menu. ''Bejeweled Twist'' The ranking system later reappeared in Bejeweled Twist, with the game having a different system in which the ranks are earned. Instead of being awarded by accumulating large numbers of points, ranks in Bejeweled Twist are awarded by accumulating large numbers of golden stars called Skill Stars. These are awarded while playing the game's various game modes, with each one having their own system in which stars are earned. In Classic mode, Skill Stars are earned by completing levels, with the number of stars received equaling the number of the level completed. For example, completing Level 1 awards one Skill Star, completing Level 2 awards two Skill Stars, and so forth. In Zen mode, Skill Stars are also earned by completing levels. However, the number of Skill Stars received in Zen mode equals the number of the level completed divided by two and rounded up. For example, one Skill Star is awarded after completing levels 1 and 2; two Skill Stars are awarded after completing levels 3 and 4, and so forth. In Blitz mode, Skill Stars are earned by completing games, with the number of stars received depending on high scores earned; the bigger the high score, the greater the number of stars awarded. In Challenge mode, Skill Stars are earned by completing puzzles, with the number of stars received depending on the puzzle completed: *'1' – 5 stars *'2' – 8 stars *'3' – 11 stars *'4' – 14 stars *'5' – 17 stars *'6' – 20 stars *'7' – 23 stars Similar to Blitz mode, the number of Skill Stars awarded after completing an Eclipse puzzle depends on overall performance; The better the performance, the greater the number of stars awarded. When Skill Stars are earned, a meter called the Rank Bar appears at the bottom of the screen. Skill Stars are placed in the middle of the Rank Bar, which shows a ratio consisting of the number of Skill Stars currently earned and the number of Skill Stars required to earn the next rank. New ranks are earned when the Rank Bar becomes full (i.e. when enough Skill Stars of a certain benchmark have been earned). The Rank Bar also displays the current rank on the left side and the next rank on the right side. Each rank in Bejeweled Twist is represented by a unique emblem called a Rank Insignia. A total of 100 different ranks can be earned in the game, ranging from 'Graduate' to 'Sultan of Spin', with each rank requiring more Skill Stars to earn than the previous one. While playing the various game modes, the current Rank Insignia is displayed near the top of the Levelup Tube. When the cursor is placed over the emblem, a mouseover description appears informing how to earn new ranks along with providing the name of the current rank. The top of the Levelup Tube also changes to display the name of the current rank and then shows how much progress has been made in earning the next rank in percentage form. ''Bejeweled Blitz'' The ranking system of Bejeweled Blitz was changed to where a certain number of points must be accumulated to be promoted. There are 131 ranks ranging from 'Novice' to 'Elder Bejewelian'. Like Bejeweled Twist, the rank was represented by a Rank Insignia, although this time instead of being represented by stars, it's represented by a meter. The rank is only displayed on the 'Records' section on the Main Menu, and also on the Stats screen. And if you complete a rank, a screen pops up when you finish the game which shows the meter get filled to full then saying you have completed the rank. The meter showing the next rank might also fill up with excess points. This can give you a small head start. ''Bejeweled 3'' The ranking system for Bejeweled 3 is the same as Bejeweled Blitz, except it only has 131 unique ranks with names, rather than 182. Any rank after 131 will still say "Elder Bejewelian". Trivia Bejeweled Twist *The maximum number of Skill Stars that can be earned after completing a level in Zen mode is fifty. *There is a glitch that occurs under certain circumstances in which Skill Stars are not awarded after completing a level in either Classic mode or Zen mode. *Evidence found inside the game files suggests that the game's ranking system was originally similar to those of the other Bejeweled games and had different rank names. *A glitch occurs where some ranks may be skipped. *When Rank 3 is reached by the player, Challenge mode is unlocked. However, in the mobile version, it unlocks Blitz mode instead. **Also in the mobile version, Challenge mode is unlocked when you reach Rank 2. Category:Bejeweled 2 Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled 3